batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Nuclear Bomb
The Nuclear Bomb was a weapon of mass destruction in The Dark Knight Rises that began as a Wayne Enterprises fusion reactor meant to supply Gotham City with a source of clean energy. It was turned into a nuclear bomb by a scientist kidnapped by Bane, Dr. Leonid Pavel, and it became a time bomb when the core was removed from the reactor. The remote trigger to detonate the bomb was in the possession of Talia al Ghul and her League of Shadows men drove the bomb around the city in armored trucks until their ultimate defeat by Batman. Origin The Wayne Enterprises fusion reactor project was personally heavily invested in by both Bruce Wayne and Miranda Tate (Talia al Ghul). Once Russian nuclear scientist Dr. Leonid Pavel published his research about weaponized fusion reactions, Bruce pulled the plug on the project under the guise of it having problems and the reactor secretly sat in a bunker under the Gotham River for three years. ''The Dark Knight Rises'' With the loss of his fortune and seat on the Wayne Enterprises board of directors, Bruce turned to Miranda and showed her the reactor. He feared it coming under the control of John Daggett. He told her he needed her to take control of the company and the reactor. Bane had kidnapped Dr. Pavel and brought him to Gotham where he turned the reactor into a nuclear bomb. It had a six mile blast radius. By removing the core from the reactor, it also became a time bomb with five months until detonation. It was shown off to the city and the world at Gotham City Stadium and there Bane told everyone the trigger to the detonator was in the possession of an anonymous Gotham citizen and it would be detonated if there was interference from outside the city. Bane killed Pavel after he identified himself as the person who could disarm it. The nuclear bomb was made mobile as three armored tactical trucks patrolled the city, one containing the bomb. Miranda assisted Jim Gordon and a rag tag group of cops in finding and tracking the bomb truck. Unknown to them at the time, she deliberately misled them into tracking a decoy. After Bruce returned to the city after his defeat by Bane, Lucius Fox gave him a way to block the signal to the trigger using EMP technology from the Bat. Batman gave this device to Gordon. After delayed by the decoy bomb truck, Gordon climbed on board the true bomb truck and blocked the signal before Talia hit the trigger to the detonate the bomb during her confrontation with Batman. She gloated that Gordon had only bought Gotham eleven more minutes and ordered for a convoy to protect the bomb truck and left Gotham City Hall to be escorted to the truck. After the convoy was dismantled by Batman and Selina Kyle and the bomb truck fell off the high road, Talia explained that Lucius showed her about the emergency flood and it was triggered so that reconnecting the core to the reactor in the bunker was no longer an option. Batman hooked the bomb up to the Bat and flew it over the Gotham Bay with the use of autopilot, where the nuclear bomb exploded away from the city.